


Card Games and Projectiles

by AFrostByTrade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Modern AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrostByTrade/pseuds/AFrostByTrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was is in Xigbar's best judgement to allow him and Demyx to move in with the ever so sly Luxord? <br/>No, probably not. But since when do bad decisions ever stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Games and Projectiles

“Ahhhh, Xigbar. Lady Luck is not on your side my friend.” Luxord chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. If he played this hand right, Xigbar would be another $500 in debt to him.... On top of his already outstanding amount of $35,869.

“That's because you cheat! She's probably sucking you off under the table as we speak.” Xigbar retorted. He knew it was illogical to gamble against the guy who controls Lady Luck, but so what? He liked a good game of cards, and Luxord could provide it, even if he was guaranteed to lose. Besides, there was something about losing that just put him in the mood for...

Xigbar's face had an evil grin on it.

“What mate? You think you might win this one?” Luxord asked, already knowing what Xigbar was really thinking about.

“What? Oh, no. I've got a crap hand. You've won again Lux. I think I'll call it quits for now and go watch some TV.”

“Huh? But you never give in this early. You have to at least let me win your rent money.”

They both chuckled, remembering the incident. Demyx was so worried that they were gonna get evicted that he fainted on the spot. He had conveniently forgotten that Luxord paid their rent.

“I guess I'm just not in the mood. Another day though.” Xigbar said while making his way to the couch and planting his ass on it. He cut on the tv and started watching some obscure show about conspiracy theories in other countries.

 _'Well, since he won't let me beat him, I might as well join in.'_ Luxord thought before packing up his cards and plopping down on the couch right next to Xig. It's days like these that the two of them were friends, the days that Demyx was away on a mission and no one was around to harass them but each other. Things were pleasant. _'If only it could be like this all the time.'_

“Why are you sitting so close? Personal space man. It's a five person couch.” Xigbar pushed Luxord playfully.

“Pffft. A five person couch that, if I'm not mistaken, I paid for, so I can sit wherever the hell I want.” Luxord pushed him back, laughing a bit.

“Well you are mistaken blondie! It was my money that paid for the couch.”

“Yeah! Money I won from you fa-”

“I swear if you say fair ans square, I'm beating the crap out of you until I break you're jaw.”

“Oh really?”

“Ya, really.”

“Well then, I won that money fair.”

“Don't do it.”

“And.”

“I'm warning you, blondie. You're pushing your luck.”

Luxord had a devious smirk now. “Good thing I have lots of it.”

“Luck won't get you out of this one.”

“Hmmmm.” Luxord seemed to weigh the consequenses. Then he leaned in really close to Xigbar, looked him dead in the eyes, and whispered, “Square.”

“That's it!” Xigbar jumped up off the couch and tackled Luxord to the ground. They had rolled over to the steps before Xig could get Lux stable enough to get a punch in. He hit the Master of Time right in the stomach. Luxord let out a few coughs before antagonizing his tormentor. “Is that it? Really Xigbar, I expected more from you.”

“You know what?” Xigbar punched him dead in the jaw. “How's that for ya?!”

“Oh, that was much better.” Luxord continued to taunt in a sarcastic tone. “I actually felt that one.” He laughed.

“It's on.” Xigbar glared, right as he went in for another hit, but he didn't realize soon enough that Luxord had used his time manipulation skills and ended up with a fist full of floor.

“Dammit.” Xig grunted. Then, his face met the floor as well.

“What was that Xigbar? I can't hear you. Stop mumbling.” Lux had sat on the man's head and kept giving him cuts with the cards. Their edges were sharp as razor blades, and Xig was finding that out the hard way.

"Gehmhlffhmmuldbst!" He exclaimed in a muffled garble.

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Luxord teased. He let up off Xig just enough to understand his words.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Xigbar yelled.

"I think I'll stay right here. You know, you're an even more comfortable seat than the couch.” Luxord purred.

Xigbar had had enough. With all the might in his body, he propelled himself upward and knocked the master of luck off of him. Lux hit the floor with a thud and a loud groan.

“Time Out!” He yelled, freezing his opponent in place. Xigbar knew this wasn't good. He looked at the clock, willing Demyx to hurry home. Luxord circled slowly around Xigbar, making the man cringe to the best of his abilities.

“Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you.” Lux whispered into his captive's ear. “Loads and loads of fun.” He reached around and groped the other man's arse. This was the day the Luxord got to live out all of his fantasies. And the day his relationship with Xigbar would change forever.


End file.
